Azure
by AzuraRii
Summary: —IA tahu, Iris Amber itu membiusnya semakin dalam.
1. Chapter 1

Mata Azure indah itu…

Yohio tau, dibalik mata itu tersimpan banyak teka-teki.

Dan juga dia tau, iris mata sewarna langit itu… Membuatnya semakin 'tertarik' padanya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Azure**

**.**

**Vocaloid sepenuhnya milik pencipta dan pengembangnya, bukan milik saya.**

**Saya hanya punya cerita ini.**

**Warning : Aneh, kurang jelas, Alur **_**Express**_**, Typo, Abal, dan seluruh kerabat dekatnya.**

**.**

**.**

.

_Okay, the story is begin!_

* * *

Sejak kapan, entah sejak kapan iris personifikasi mentarinya itu selalu menata _azure _ dingin si gadis pirang stoberi itu.

Ya, si gadis super dingin yang bahkan Yohio berani bertaruh gadis itu tak pernah tersenyum lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam setahun. Atau mungkin tak akan tersenyum setahun penuh.

Yohio tak pernah menyangka, dia tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu orang seperti itu karena sebuah latar pertemuan super klise sepanjang sejarah ; tak sengaja bertabrakan saat pergi ke toko buku, dan semua buku yang dibawa gadis itu tercerai berai di tanah. Menunggu pemiliknya untuk memungutinya satu-persatu.

Dan sampai sekarang, mereka malah selalu bertemu. Di tempat yang sama, di toko itu. sengaja maupun tidak.

.

Gezzzzz, ya Tuhan. Takdir yang kauberikan pada Yohio terlalu klise dan membosankan.

.

Awalnya, memang itulah yang diperkirakannya.

.

Dan perkiraan itu segera hancur setelah semakin lama dia bersama sang gadis es kutub itu.

Hey! asal kau tau saja, Yohio juga tak mengira bahwa bersama dengan gadis itu tak membosankan sama sekali. Dan malah sebaliknya, entah kenapa ia selalu tenang di sisi IA.

Ya, nama aneh yang disebutkannya tadi. Adalah nama si gadis es kutub itu…

Ya ampun, mengingat namanya saja sudah membuat sesuatu aneh kembali menyebar. Rasa senang entah kenapa selalu terjadi setiap mengingat nama aneh juga konyol itu.

Tapi secara bersamaan, ia juga merasa bahwa nama itu sangat— bahkan kelewat cocok untuknya…

Aneh sekaligus unik, konyol tapi menarik. Cocok sekali dengan si pemilik nama itu sendiri.

.

Katakan bahwa Yohio sudah gila sekarang…..

.

'_Yohio-san_—_'_

Suara merdu itu lagi, pandangan mata penuh dari iris _azure _itu lagi.

_DEG!_

Dan saat itu Yohio tahu, kilat dingin _azure _itu menjeratnya semakin _dalam_…

* * *

Author's Note :

Maaf jika kurang bagus atau memang pada dasarnya jelek, dan terimakasih bagi yang berbaik hati membaca fic ini :)

Ada yang minat review?


	2. Chapter 2

Iris duplikat matahari itu memandangku aneh,

Dan tanpa kusadari, jantung ini bergetar.

**Azure**

**In IA side, **

**Vocaloid bukan milik saya.**

**Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Warning : Typo, Gaje, kurang jelas, aneh, dan kerabatnya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**— **Amber**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda iris _Amber _itu, pemuda pengidap sarkasme tingkat akut yang pernah ia temui dan di kecelakaan paling klise yang pernah ia pikirkan.

Dan anehnya, juga pemuda paling sering muncul di pikirannya.

Kau tau? IA sudah 10 kali lebih berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran tentang pemuda itu. Dan akhirnya menyerah karena sudah bosan. Ya, sudah bosan berusaha menjauhi pemuda pirang itu karena entah takdir atau Tuhan memang sedang ingin cerita picisan klasik, mereka selalu kebertemu baik sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Dimanapun. catat itu baik-baik.

IA sudah mengibarkan bendera putihnya ; sudah menyerah sejak awal.

.

Takdir ini pun terus berputar.

.

Dan IA pun semakin tahu tentang pemuda pirang itu.

Lucu sekali kalau mengingatnya, IA selalu menemui pemuda pirang sarkas itu di tempat yang sama. Toko buku itu sepertinya telah menjadi latar yang sangat sering membuat bertemunya ia dan seorang laki-laki 20 tahunan bernama Yohio, yang entah apa nama belakangnya IA tak pernah terpikir untuk menanyakannya.

Sesaat mereka akan saling menatap, berbincangan ringan, kemudian kembali terdiam dan hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Itu terus terjadi setiap kali mereka bertemu.

Membosankan?

Tidak sama sekali.

Sebaliknya, bukanya merasa bosan IA malah tanpa sadar selalu menunggu pertemuan mereka berikutnya. Dan senyum kecil entah sejak kapan selalu terkembang ketika ia duduk di meja toko buku itu. Menunggu seorang lagi untuk datang ke meja itu dan mereka akan mengulang lagi kejadian-kejadian yang bisanya terjadi.

Semakin lama, ia akan semakin mengetahui tentang orang itu.

Dan semakin lama, sebuah tali merah yang terikat jari kelingkingnya akan tersambung ke si pemuda pirang.

Ya, tali merah. Kau tau kan maksudnya?

Yap, sepertinya IA sudah berbicara terlalu banyak.

' _Hey, errrr… Mau menemaniku ke emmm… mungkin bioskop? tiket mahal itu terlalu saying untuk kubuang'_

( Percayalah, ini kalimat terpanjang yang pernah pemuda itu katakan. )

_DEG!_

Dan asal kau tau saja, kilat penuh _Amber _cerah itu membius IA untuk menatapnya semakin dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepertinya, ini hanya sepertinya. Jarak yang dulunya 'renggang' itu semakin terpangkas. Menunggu waktu dan mereka akan berhimpitan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—_FIN_—


End file.
